The Escapades of the Friends
by IamDoctorWholocked
Summary: This story is part of the 'Strife of the Nosoi' collection. Life for the half-bloods, Rhianna, Alanna, Kerry and Johanna is never easy but always fun, entertaining and interesting. One things for sure- they'll never be bored! A little group of different one-shots about them. Mini-Adventures and life in between the bigger quests. Chap 3- Revenge! Mr D's been asking for it...
1. Meetings

**The Escapades of the Friends**

**Meetings**

_**A/N: **__So hello readers! This collection is basically going to be a group of one-shots about the life of Rhianna, Alanna, Kerry and Johanna. Some will be set after/during/before 'Strife of the Nosoi'. Some might be AU. There will be different POVs (I think). Basically it's just what they get up to in between adventures and mini-adventures!_

_**Disclaimer and a note: **__Okay, I don't own Percy Jackson. But I do own this idea so erm, I hate to say this but I couldn't help noticing that maybe a few of my ideas have been taken by another so please, PLEASE refrain from doing that! I work hard on all my fics. The ideas I come up with take time to think of and it annoys me when people can't be bothered to think up their own. Don't steal my ideas. Please. Thanks. X_

oOo

_This story is already in Chapter 16 of 'Strife of the Nosoi' but I thought it might be nice to have here as a starting point. Don't worry- there will be different ideas in the next chapters. This is set before Rhianna, Alanna, Kerry and Johanna know each other._

The day certainly was horrible. Rain lashed down hard, hitting me on the back as I ran across the grounds. I carried a stack of papers in my arms. Mrs Paul had demanded the essay for tomorrow and I'd stayed up all night working on it. Typical me.

Another gust of wind came rushing towards me and I shrieked as the pile of notes were blown out of my arms. The rain lashed down even harder making it impossible to see as I fell to my knees and scrambled after them. My jeans grew heavy as they absorbed the water on the ground and I shivered.

Where the hell was my project?

"Are you okay?" A voice called out. I flicked back my dripping hair and stared up. A girl stood before me with a concerned look on her face. She had black hair and sea green eyes.

"Um... yeah..." I murmured looking at the ground again. Suddenly a pile I recognized as my notes was shoved near my face.

"Here," The girl said, "I caught them when they flew by. I figured you might need them."

"Thank you so much!" I gushed grabbing them. The paper felt clean and crisp, "Funny, I thought they'd be soaking wet by now."

The girl frowned.

"Oh... yeah..."

She smiled at me.

"Oh well!"

I stood up and attempted to brush my clothes clean but I just ended up splashing the other girl who seemed pretty dry.

"Ohmygosh, I'm terribly sorry!" I cried attempting to dry her with my shirt but just wetting her more. I frowned and glanced up, "Err... I'll just leave it then...um...-"

"Alanna," She informed me, "What about you?"

"Rhianna," I smiled, "Why don't we continue this conversation somewhere dryer?"

"Sure."

We both walked toward the dorms and were about to go inside when I spotted another girl sitting on the ground. Her hair was dripping too and was lying plaster against her back.

"Are you okay?" I yelled running forwards.

The girl looked up in confusion.

"Um... yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged.

"You're lying on the ground absolutely soaking but hmmm, apart from that- no reason!"

She laughed and got up.

"No, no- Actually I was thinking. Storms help me think."

"Really?" I asked, "Darkness helps me think quite well."

We walked off to the dorms again with the girl by my side. I dropped the essay off in my room before returning quickly.

"So Alanna and..."

"Kerry."

"Alanna and Kerry. Where next?"

Kerry looked at her watch.

"It's nearly lunch so why don't we head towards the canteen?"

"Sounds good," Said Alanna linking arms with us both, "Come on!"

It was funny how quickly we'd bonded. I had a good feeling about them both though. They seemed... nice. I hadn't really made friends with anyone else here yet. Of course I had acquaintances but nothing great. Not until now.

When we entered the canteen the only other person there was a girl eating a muffin. As we walked over she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You're all really, really wet!"

"No shoot, Sherlock!" I teased. The girl grinned sheepishly.

"Rhianna," I said holding out my hand. She shook it.

"Johanna."

"Nice to meet you, Johanna. This is Alanna and Kerry."

They both waved from where they were standing. I was about to say something else when a loud voice boomed out.

"HEY! YOU'VE DRIPPED WATER ALL OVER THE FLOOR!"

We all turned to see the dinner lady plodding towards us, an angry expression on her face.

"Damn."

"My words exactly," Said Johanna.

"You're not soaking wet," I pointed out.

"No," Agreed Johanna, "But she'll kill me too. It looks like we're great friends from how we were talking."

"Ah."

"Any ideas?" Alanna asked.

"Er... how about..." Kerry trailed off.

"RUN!" I yelled as the lady got even closer.

We all took off, shoes squeaking against the shiny floor. We ran through the corridors and I took a sharp right turn. The others followed and we ran out through the giant double doors and into the rain. I looked around before running off towards the dorms. We burst into the corridor ignoring the stares we were receiving. As I leaned against the wall giggling madly the others joined in until we were all cackling loudly.

"Hey, Johanna?" I asked.

"Yes?" She answered still grinning.

"You know what you said about all of us becoming great friends?"

"Mm?"

"I think we should give that go."


	2. Movie Night

**The Escapades of the Friends**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Movie Night**

I love Fridays. Wondering why? Well every Friday evening Kerry, Alanna Johanna and I would meet up in one of our cabins and watch a movie. It would usually be in Alanna's, Kerry's or mine's because they were always empty. Johanna's cabin was far too crowded to watch a movie in. Advantages of being a Big Three kid I suppose. There's not many.

This Friday I hadn't seen my friends the whole day. Usually we all had classes together and then there was Capture the Flag but today everyone was given a choice of what to do. Alanna had headed off canoeing, Kerry went flying somewhere and Johanna was taking Archery with the rest of her cabin. I was attacking a dummy very, very hard. I was a little bored too because usually my friend would be here too, complaining about how annoying the timetable was. Now I was alone.

Fortunately the day ended quickly and I ran off to dinner, nearly bumping into Jessica. She smiled as I apologized quickly before speeding off again.

When I entered the pavilion I noticed my friends were all already there. I was a little disappointed because it meant I couldn't sneak in a quick chat with them. Oh well. Better just eat dinner. I was _starving _after all.

I ate my meal in silence as always. Who else was I going to speak to exactly? The table? Kerry and Alanna ate the same way (in silence and alone) but they both waved at me. I grinned back but returned to sipping my soup as Mr D glared at us. That man is insufferable.

I got up to go and collect dessert (a bowl of strawberries- everyone here's a complete health freak). Chiron made an apology for the cancel of Capture the Flag but I didn't mind. It meant I had longer to hang out with my buddies.

After dinner I walked back to my cabin. The air spelt of fresh fruits and summer. How sweet. It put me in a happy mood though. Once I'd entered my dark, gloomy home I checked under my bed for the DVD I'd requested off one of the Hermes kids. On Fridays, each of us bring one movie and vote on what to watch. To get the DVDs we just had to pay off a Hermes kid and in a few hours it would be dropped off at our cabin. That Hermes bunch could sneak just about anything into camp. I didn't know how. Actually, I didn't even want to _know _how.

I frowned as my hand grasped emptiness. Where had I put my DVD? I pushed further but came up with nothing. Strange. I sighed dramatically as I realised I was going to have do a full search. I lay flat on my stomach and slid myself beneath my bed. I sniffed cautiously. It appeared clean enough. Now to find that blasted movie?

Half an hour later and there was still nothing. I checked my watch and groaned as I realised I was late for our meeting. I grabbed my jacket and ran to Kerry's cabin without my prize.

oOo

"Hey guys!" I gasped closing the door behind me. Alanna and Johanna were already there, sitting on the bed.

"Where's your movie?" Asked Kerry glancing at my empty hands.

"Couldn't find it," I explained shrugging of my coat.

Alanna laughed.

"That explains why your hair's so messy then."

"What?" I demanded.

"Your hair," Commented Johanna, "It's... er, a bit of a mess."

"WHAT?" I screeched running into the bathroom armed with my trusty hair brush. I could hear Kerry and Johanna sighing while Alanna just chuckled in amusement.

"You done yet?" Called Johanna impatiently.

"Umm... five secs...yep!" I called out running back into the room.

"You know Rhianna, if you weren't a Hades kid you would totally be an Aphrodite kid," Alanna joked. I glared at her.

"I just care about my appearance!" I protested, "I do not go around breaking boy's hearts!"

"True," Said Alanna.

Kerry was flicking through our DVD choices (well, theirs since I didn't bring one) while frowning.

"Johanna, the life story of Robert Downey Jr does not count as a fun and entertaining movie," Pointed out Kerry. Alanna looked up from where she was sitting.

"Oh my gods- you didn't bring _that_?"

Johanna blushed and snatched back the DVD.

"What did the Hermes cabin say when you asked for it?" I demanded, perching myself on Kerry's bed. The cabin was full of unused beds so we had lots of space. The only bad thing was that creepy statue at Zeus. We'd all sworn to destroy it one day but we hadn't got round to it yet.

"He just giggled and ran off," She told me.

I made a mock disappointed expression.

"Oh well, looks like you'll just have to return it now!"

"No way!" Yelled Johanna, hugging it protectively, "I'm keeping it!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Kerry who was putting a DVD on.

"Hey- we didn't vote!" I pointed out.

"Tough," Kerry replied with a smirk, "There's only two DVDs and there's four of us so that could turn out as a draw. Seeing as I'm such a good friend I decided to pick and save us all that trouble."

"So what did you chose?" Alanna asked.

"Um, mine?" Kerry answered, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

I wacked her with one of the fluffy pillows.

"You can't chose the DVD!"

"Yes I can!" She sang throwing another pillow at my face. It hit me hard and I glared.

"Oh, you are so regretting that!" I warned. Quickly I grabbed another pillow and chucked it at her. Unfortunately it missed and hit the unsuspecting Johanna.

"Oh my gods- guys!" She yelled.

"Don't be such a girl," Alanna teased before slapping her round the face with a blue pillow.

We all looked at each other for a moment before simultaneously screaming,

"PILLOW FIGHT!"


	3. Revenge

**The Escapades of the Friends**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Revenge**

"What are we doing?" I asked my friends as we walked down towards the lush fields of camp half blood.  
"Strawberry picking!" Johanna chirped merrily, swinging the straw basket in her hand.  
"Unfortunately," Added Alanna with a sigh, "I thought we had the weekend off!"  
"We usually do," Kerry explained, "But all the campers have to take turns gathering the fruits."  
"Wonderful!" I groaned sarcastically, "How long exactly do we have to endure this?"  
Kerry bit her lip.  
"Well, I'm not entirely sure..." She trailed off.  
"Hurry up guys!" Yelled Johanna who was a considerable distance ahead of us.  
We all ran up to join her at the first row of strawberries. They looked so juicy and delicious I couldn't help but pick one and pop it into my mouth.  
"Mmmm," I exclaimed, "You gotta try this guys!"  
Kerry and Alanna reached for some fruit but Johanna slapped them on their hands.  
"They're for collecting not eating!" She reminded us.  
"No one will mind if we eat a few," Alanna insisted.  
"Mr D will," Retorted Alanna.  
"Excellent!" I said, picking a handful.  
Johanna rolled her eyes.  
"Can we try not to annoy him this time?"  
"You secretly enjoy it, I know you do," I retorted poking her gently.  
"We all do," Kerry pointed out, as she picked another strawberry and added it to the basket.  
"So why don't we do something ridiculous?" I demanded, "Something that'll really peeve off Mr D?"  
"Like what?" Asked Alanna sucking thoughtfully on a berry.  
I sat stumped. What could we do?  
"And why anyway?" Demanded Johanna.  
"Huh?" I said in confusion.  
"Oh, this is about last week, isn't it?" She teased.  
"No!" I protested, "I just really don't like Mr D!"  
"Well, that's true, I suppose," She replied, "But I bet you just want revenge."  
"Okay- yes!" I admitted, "Don't you?"  
"Definitely," She nodded.  
I guess I should explain. Well, you know how Alanna, Kerry, Johanna and I like to sneak a movie in from the Hermes Cabin every so often? Well that's maybe a little bit not allowed...Okay, it's DEFINATELY not allowed! So Mr D had been tipped off by some stupid Ares kid about our scheme and burst in during one movie night. He didn't even knock! And then he dragged us out by our collars and threw us in his office. Which was a shame because we were watching 'Brave' and were only half way through. Still haven't finished it. Anyway, Mr D yelled at us for a bit before condemning is to washing up duties for a month. The Hermes kids didn't even get in trouble which I thought was a bit unfair because we tried numerous times to tell Mr D of their involvement but apparently he'd gone temporarily deaf every time the subject was breached. Huh. Anyway. This basically leads us to now. Now means us picking berries. Now means me- I mean us.. Plotting to ruin Mr D's life (Well, just annoy him because he's a God so I don't think it's possible to ruin his life).  
"We could destroy all his berries?" Alanna suggested.  
I frowned.  
"We would be ruining our meals if we destroyed all the fruits. Maybe something else. What's Mr D's weakness?"  
"Alcohol!" My friends answered at the exact same time. Guess we do know Mr D better than I thought.  
"Why don't we frame him for drinking?" I tried, "That would break his 100 years ban."  
The others grinned.  
"I like it," Kerry said.  
"We could sneak something into his office," Johanna plotted.  
"Yeah, I'm sure the Herme's kids'll sneak us some Vodka or something, they hate Mr D too."  
"Vodka?" Questioned Alanna.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"Nothing, nothing... Just had frequent encounters with that particular drink Rhianna?" She joked.  
"Oh shutup!" I laughed chucking a handful of strawberries at here cheerful face.  
The sun set to our laughter.

oOo

"Are you sure this is the route we want to take?" Asked Johanna as we headed down to the Hermes cabin. It was dark outside and our hands were numb from cleaning up hundreds of plates.  
"Definitely!" Shot back Kerry who had spent most of our punishment insulting Mr D.  
I knocked hard on the Cabin door. The last thing we needed was to be stuck outside at night. A lock turning was heard and the door suddenly creaked open and a grinning Alexandra appeared.  
"Come on in!" She beckoned us.  
We padded through the squished Cabin until we reached a large fridge. Alexandra opened it and began shifting through hoards off food.  
"Uh...Where did all this come from?" I asked, "It can't be allowed."  
"Nope!" Can Alexandra's chirpy voice from the fridge, "But we're sneaky. Some of it's for us but most is for clients. You're not our only customers.  
"Right..."  
After a few seconds of searching Alexandra's head reappeared and she handed me a large, clear bottle.  
"We wouldn't have done this usually," She informed us, "But after you told us what it's for..."  
"You couldn't resist?" Alanna filled in, "Neither can I."  
We left quickly as to not raise suspicion. Well, yeah... the large clear bottle which looked filled with something that was water but actually wasn't, totally was suspicions.

"Okay girls, in, in, IN!" Kerry called, opening the door and waving us in, "We have limited time!"

We looked at each other giggling. This was basically us breaking every single rule in the book. We were about to place the bottle in Mr D's personal mini-fridge when a sudden thought occurred to me.

"He won't get in trouble," I blurted out. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Why?" Johanna demanded, "It's Vodka. He can't get much worse than that!"

"Yeah," I said, "But it's also full. Unless it's proven he drank some- he's fine."

"So," Added in Alanna, "We're going to have to get rid of it."

"How?" I wailed in desperation.

"Chuck it down the sink," Kerry suggested.

"They'll know. He's a God."

"What are we gonna do?!" Johanna cried, now joining me in my misery.

"We could..." Alanna trailed off.

"We could what? " I demanded, "Come on Alanna, we need anything you've got!"

"We could..."

"Yes?" Johanna cried.

"We could..."

"Come on Alanna!" Kerry practically shouted, right in Alanna's face.

Alanna poked Kerry with her finger, causing her to stumble backwards and away from Alanna.

"_Thank you. _I do need breathing space too. Anyway- what I was going to say before you all rudely interrupted was- we could drink about half of it. Divide it between us. Wouldn't be too bad... I think."

We all sat stunned.

"That's either the best idea you've ever had or the worst," Kerry filled in, speaking all our minds.

"Oh, come on- I'm sure Vodka is fine in small quantities!"

"Dude, we're underage!" Johanna protested.

Alanna frowned, "We won't get drunk OR hung-over."

I thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, you're right about the second part. Vodka is scientifically proven to produce less of a hangover than darker coloured liquids. I have no idea about the first part though." I threw a doubtful glance at the glass bottle, "And to be honest, we are in no way used to alcohol so we probably will get slightly hung-over."

"I can't believe we're actually discussing this."

"It's the only way!" Kerry protested.

Alanna was already unscrewing the bottle. There was obviously no chance of us using glasses since that would leave evidence. Oh well. If we're going to do it, we might as well do it right.

Alanna took a sip and grimaced.

"Ugh, it's disgusting."

"Keep drinking," I urged, "Just think of Mr D getting yelled at by Zeus and it'll seem worth it."

She closed her eyes and drank her share in one breath.

"You now," She coughed at me.

I grabbed the bottle and braced myself. It was only a bit... one, two, three- drink!

"Eugh..cough...cough...splutter- that's disgusting!"

Johanna and Kerry took their share quickly.

"Everyone feeling okay?" I asked, giggling suddenly. Strange.

"Fiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeee!" Slurred Kerry.

"Yip, yep, yepo!" Johanna agreed.

"'Ets goooo!" Alanna said not a moment too soon. We need to leave before morning after all.

We laughed all the way to our cabins before collapsing onto our beds. My brain felt woozy but everything felt good- like a dream. I sighed before giving in to my tiredness.

oOo

The next morning I awoke with a killer headache. Guess I was wrong.

I stumbled into the shower, cleaning my body. The water helped sharpen my mind.

I entered the dining pavilion with a winced as I realised how loud everyone was talking. I walked over to Kerry's table. Screw formalities. I just wanted to chill with her.

When I sat down she looked up and smiled.

"Headache?"

"Yeah."

We both chewed our cereal slowly. We were only distracted by a loud thump when Alexandra slammed her hand down on the table. Ow...

"You guys okay?" She asked in concern.

"Mmm, we're fine." I answered.

"Well you look exhausted.

I felt exhausted too but it was totally worth when later that morning I heard a very angry Zeus yelling at a very confused Mr D.

Mwa ha ha ha haaaa!

oOo

**A/N : **

Drunk teenagers ? Uh oh... don't ask where this came from. I started it way back in the summer. Don't give me those glares, I've been busy. Oh yeah- don't try this at home! I thought this chapter was lacking so I was like what-the-hell, just go crazy! Does Vodka really make that bad of a headache? I don't know. The internet wasn't very helpful either. I didn't think it would taste that nice to teenagers but then again, I don't know!

x


End file.
